Champion's Lullaby Spin-off: Ceiling Tiles, King of Hearts, and Cars
by St. Mayhew
Summary: What if, Kurt had pulled in on himself. What if, he started to force himself to just go through the daily grind after the event that caused it all to happen. What the Heart forgets the Body remembers. Written for SweetCaroline91. If you haven't read the Original Champion's Lullaby, I highly suggest you don't read this.
1. The Ceiling Tiles and the King

**A/N: Hello my children! Okay sorry, I blame my roommates for that one. Because I like my angst, I apologize now for this (not full heartily but all the same). After reading a wonderful story called Champion's Lullaby, and seeing a few different paths the story could have taken from ONE specific point, I asked the wonderful and magnificent SweetCaroline91 if I could write an AU within an AU. Got permission. Was hoping to make this longer but that'll be next chapter I hope. It's been a while since I've written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Champion's Lullaby and 'm glad I don't. I literally wanna kiss SweetCaroline91 for this wonderful story GO READ IT. I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Glee.**

**WARNING: Yes, the first part has confusing moments and if you can guess why, I'll give you a cookie. Okay not really. I'm also bad at keeping people in their character from other's stories so don't shoot me. This is also un-beta'd.**

**Champion's Lullaby Spin-off: Ceiling Tiles, Queen of Hearts, and Cars**

**By St. Mayhew**

**For the wonderful possibilities we all have in our lives, and the friends that make them worth it.**

_" "You think I would still be here if I did?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. "I run. I've done it before and it's easy. I run and start from scratch and I'm good at it. I have enough money and grades to get into any preppy school in here or Europe and I'm conniving enough to bring my friends with me, even trick them if I have to … it'd be easy for me to disappear. Easier than staying… but I'm here… and I don't want to hate you, but it hurts to love you… and I care enough about you not to try to be with you like this. It would be unfair to all of us."_

_"And you don't know if you'll ever stop" whispered Blaine._

_"I guess I'm sticking around till one side wins" said Harry and turned, making his way to the exit, but not before calling over his shoulder. "Ron will open up the back door for you two so you don't have to lock pick it; remind him to put the alarm back on." _" (1)

IIIIII

The car ride home, was quiet, with no outbursts into song. Kurt, berating himself for thinking things would have been easy this one time, had kicked the dark side of his mind that told him in Harry's voice: I told you so. Glancing over at Blaine, his best friend, and now it felt, his only friend, who told him courage when Karofsky had been bullying. His Blaine who had also fallen in love with his Harry and with himself. He looked so small and so pitiful with his eyes downcast, tears in his eyes and if you looked, a resolve in them; however, since Kurt had only glanced he told himself it was just the tears.

"... I hate him, right now..." Blaine stated through his heartache. "But I'm starting to get what he meant by what he said."

Kurt nods, though no in understanding, because he isn't sure himself what Blaine means at the moment. He wanted to turn on the radio, to stop Blaine if he was going to go further. His worry was for not, Blaine himself turned the radio on, and turned to look out the passenger window.

IIII

" _"No Kurt" said Ron with a serious face. "As long as he has something to fight for, he'll stick around no matter what, but when he's hurt and feels vulnerable, he leaves. It's his thing, it's why he came to Dalton, is why he accepted going to Hogwarts, is why he took so long to come back after what you did… and you have no freaking idea how hard it was for us to keep him here after the Ginny fiasco… I'm just asking, please, give him space because if he feels trapped he's going to hightail it out of here faster than you can understand."_

_They stared at him with blank expressions, trying to process everything._

_"It's late, I need my sleep and I just reached my quota of deep moments this week" said Ron rubbing his eyes. "But for the record, I just want to make you perfectly aware how unprepared you are to play against Harry. You don't even understand the rules of the game…" _" (1)

IIII

Kurt went through the steps of school, not really attached. Throwing himself into his studies, his music, to keeping up a façade with Blaine, that he was moving on with his life just like Harry had asked.

_"Kurt?"_

_"Yes Blaine?"_

_"... Are you"_

_"Just sleepy, is all. I've been through Hell, I'll walk through it again if I have to."_

He ignored Harry, he gave him his space just like Ron had told him too. Even if it pained him to not be happy with Harry, even if he subconsciously had also been pushing Blaine away as well. He just went through the steps little by little. He would get through this, he had to, he was _strong_ after all. He'd always been strong, use to standing on his own two feet and pretending on the outside that yes I'm okay. No, no don't worry about me.

His friends from McKinley High were fooled easily enough, they couldn't see his eyes over the phone. So the quiver in his arms when he lied to them and decided to bottle everything up. Mercedes and Rachel kept trying to get him to open up, to talk about it, and go through the stages of a breakup. Ice cream, a stupid love movie that didn't turn out for the better, a good laugh, friends and family, but most importantly (to Rachel, if she was asked, which she never was but said anyway) belting out your feelings, turning your face away and letting out tears if you had to.

At that moment, he realized he had an out, he could convince his family, that he could deal with the bullying, he could make sure he was never alone and was always with someone at school. Go back to singing in the backstabbing express, fighting Rachel for solo's, talking clothes with Mercedes, laughing at his step-brother being an utter imbecile when he tried to dance. See Mike and Tina in love would take some getting use to again, but if he was honest with himself, he missed his family chosen not born.

So caught up in his musings, in his feeling of non-attachment, and he would later blame the book his nose was in. With a resounding crash outside the Warblers meeting hall, he found himself on his back, suddenly staring at the ugly ceiling tiles. He chuckled to himself at that. He was still a diva when he least expected it. He just kept thinking of the different styles, the texture's that would have gone so much better with the curtains, the old feeling to it, that he laughed. And laughed. And laughed even harder. He didn't realize, that between the laughter, he was sobbing or the fact that Harry who had walked backwards, stared down at him in utter blankness but his friends saw the crack in his demeanor.

This whole outburst of course, drew the Warbler's out, staring from Harry and his friends, to Kurt still on his back, getting his clothes wrinkled and laughing hysterically until he was crying.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, rushing to his side to help his friend up, pushing through everyone to get to him. Jeff right behind him and on the other side to help Blaine as well. "Are you okay!? What happened?"

Realization struck home, like the bell for last class. Resounding and joyful, as Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, and wondered why Blaine was crouching beside him, "Yeah, (chuckle sniff) just the ceiling tiles texture so doesn't go with the curtains and doesn't even (sniff chuckle) match the..." Whatever else he was going to say was lost as he broke into laughter again.

"I think my Lord..."

"You broke him."

The twins looked at Kurt and both were smiling. They hadn't heard Kurt laugh like that in sometime. Hopefully it would help give Harry's own heart a break. Ron ever understanding the twins body language, after all learning meant not getting prank, nodded his head as well.

Between his laughter, Harry beside himself on what to do, because what could he do, he'd usually been so much better at avoiding Kurt. Side stepping, walking backwards or forwards on being truly away of his surroundings, "Perhaps you should get him into the room before more people show to find out who's laughing like a psycho?"

That got everyone to move in an instant. Blaine forcing himself to not even look at Harry when he spoke, but keeping his eyes on Kurt. He squinted at him though, Kurt that is, trying to gauge what had broken the damn of indifference and suddenly chuckling himself at the ceiling tiles.

IIIII

After that day, something in Kurt seemed to break. To everyone looking at him, he would just start laughing at the oddest moments, usually with Blaine who would laugh with him. They both seemed to support each other so suddenly. More so then they had in the last for days that when Blaine had felt like his best friend had pushed him away and hard. Even in their dorm room, they'd both sing silly songs, like Kurt was doing now, singing about a King of Hearts. Blaine would sing about having a Dark Side and wondering if someone would love him for it. Had Blaine realized, what was really going on, he would have asked for even more time. He was selfish, and crass and he suddenly felt more alive after they seemed to just go back to how things were before Harry Potter had ever asked Kurt on a date.

IIIII

Hermione tilted her head, finally finding Harry outside of his old dorm room when he shared it with the two sluts. Should wouldn't let herself call them by name, she couldn't. It was too painful to do something like. She could; however, be a little envious when she heard Kurt singing La Jazz Hot and going from low to a higher note that sent shivers down her spin. Ron, beside her chuckling and shaking himself as well. Hermione would sing like that sometimes and it would make him do the same.

"You really should stop torturing yourself," Hermione stated after she had tugged on Harry's arm and pulled him away from the room. It wouldn't do to give those bastards a chance to overhear them. So caught up in each other for some odd reason. If only she knew, she wouldn't have pulled Harry away, and she wouldn't have talked to Tom about keeping Harry away from Kurt and Blaine.

IIIIII

Two weeks before Nationals, they hyped up school having heard a few concerts set up by the Warblers to raise their own moral. Harry had heard about Blaine and Kurt getting a duet, and would never admit it to himself, but was proud of them both, if not in more pain to see them become so dependent on each other. He was right when he had said he was on borrowed time. So deciding, to go about as if his heart wasn't breaking and would try to catch a glimpse of this _Blackbird_ who was learning to fly alone. If he only knew, that in less than 10 days he would have a face to face with that bird.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Courage_. Kurt told himself as he knocked on the portrait to Harry's room. He didn't pray, he was an atheist but part of him begged to whatever would listen, to let Harry answer the door. Nope, no such luck. There stood Ron, giving him a look, without words telling him to speak.

"Can I speak to Harry for a moment," Kurt rushed out. "Just for a moment, I wanted to say one thing to him."

He couldn't match Ron's stare, and though he would later say he was too dignified to have done it, scuffed his shoe on the high polished floor. This was beyond stupid, why should he have let himself talk himself into this sort of stuff. He had died inside the moment he thought of Harry, or when he saw him staring at him all over again. When Wes had told him about seeing Hermione pull him away from Blaine and his doorway when they had in Harry's words jammed out. He grasped the item in has hand tightly, bringing him back to his surroundings and was shocked to see Harry was looking at him with a pained expression. He couldn't do this.

He turned on his heel, and just walked away. He kept walking, and walking. Right out the front door. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, no need to worry about skiving classes, but he did have to worry about people looking at him as he felt tears blur his vision. He just needed a walk, that was all. He didn't hear the foot falls behind him, he was too busy just walking away towards the main gates of the school.

"I'm an idiot," he berated himself out loud. "Didn't even bring my iPod, I should have. Courage... ha!"

Harry hung back after hearing that statement so full of scorn and how he remember his Kurt when they first met. Quick to put himself down. That should have been his clue to keep going after him but he was too lost in that moment of when he started to hear Kurt sing, about coming Back to One.

Had he kept following, he could have grabbed Kurt by the arm and pulled him away from his Fate. Had he known, he would have kept him close and in those next few hours, he realized that he looked like his father, but he was his mother through and through.

IIII

**"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"**

-End Chapter-

A/N: Oh I know don't you just HATE ME!? (1) Represents my borrowing of Chapter 24 of Champion's Lullaby and taking a few segments that I thought fit my needs for this to work. Don't worry there's another chapter to come, and yes I accept flames on grounds that everyone has an opinion and some people need to be crass about it. Tell me what you think, and guess at what's going to happen because it might just surprise you because you should never judge a book by its cover.


	2. Memory Tango 1

"Kurt… Hey Kurt wake up," Rachel poked his side when she saw his eyes start to move behind his closed lids. "Come on, we have to get to Glee Club. It's your solo moment!"

Lifting his head slowly from the desk, he was stunned to see that he was sitting in the auditorium a single spot light on both Rachel and himself. Shaking his head, to push the rest of his sleep away, he looked around. Where was he!? He didn't go to McKinley High anymore; he was at… no that's not right. He chided himself mentally; it must have been a dream. A very surreal dream that made his heart race in his chest. Was H- Blaine still his friend!? Had they even met, or had he made the whole thing up? No, Blaine wasn't made up, his heart was telling him that much. So what the hell was he doing in McKinley High. None of this was making sense!

* * *

" …blood loss… coma… week or year…" "He's strong! He…." "Hey, sleepy head…" "I -" "We're losing him!"

* * *

"RACHEL! Did you hear that!?" Kurt's voice was laced with panic. "Rachel, hey Rachel where'd you go!?" Kurt's eyes took in the empty room, his feet propelling him to the exit, all he had to do was get out of this boxed in room. This wasn't making any sense; he had to find someone to help him put all this together.

Slamming through the doorway, he froze when his room was in front of him. Hadn't he just been in auditorium? What the hell was wrong with him? This wasn't his bed, he didn't own a queen sized bed, and who was already sleeping in it anyway.

* * *

"stable…brain activity… dreaming… Mr. Hummel calm…"

* * *

"DAD!?"

* * *

"Don't tell me to calm down," Bert roared at the doctor. "He's in there twitching and like he's running a damned marathon and you want me to CALM DOWN!?"

* * *

"Kurt, please don't leave me. You have to wake up… Please wake up… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."

**Chapter Two:**

All the things you said, running through my head.

Stillness could be felt in his room, as Blaine sat besides his best friend's hospital bed. This wasn't supposed to happen to Kurt, not when he had enough on his plate from Harry's "game". Closing his eyes to keep the fresh tears back, taking Kurt's hand in his, pleading for the Lord to bring back his best friend, his romantic interest. This wasn't supposed to go down like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. What if: What if this or that or a dozen other things ran through his head. He should have followed Kurt when he had said he was going to return some kind of item to Harry. He knew deep down he should have stopped him or went with him, but that stupid essay for English was due.

He hadn't told anyone save for the Warbler's council about what exactly where Kurt was and why Regional's had to be redone. Plans for their duet cancelled and Blaine couldn't find it in him to care about that. He would have loved the chance to sing his feelings to Kurt, to serenade him and get him to follow his plan on get Harry back in both or their lives. What if… what if Kurt never woke up though? What if he couldn't sing or what if he…

Muffled noise, flickering eyes caused Blaine to stand quickly and head for the room's doorway and holler for the doctor. Movement finally to fill the stillness of the room and he was given the boot rather "politely".

After that, the Warbler's had lost to New Direction's. No one blamed Kurt, he was recovering slowly at best, and it was found, he had lost his memories of the past almost six months. He remembered Blaine, and he remembered fragments of other things. A party, being serenaded and he would constantly hum Lyana almost constantly but almost as soon as he's done he's plagued by headaches. Of course, outside the hospital room time had continued to move forward, with Santana fighting with Karofski and getting him to bow to her whims to score another blow to the Warbler's and secured her stance in the Prom Race.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dalton Academy; however, people were tense and Harry was no exception. With the Warbler's lose of Regional left a lot of time on the member's hands. With every try Harry pulled Blaine aside.

"Where's Kurt," Harry asked politely causing Blaine to jump in surprise and cast Harry a tired glare. They'd been playing this new game for a while now. "Come on Blaine, I'm not stupid, I want to hear it from you before I find out from someone else what's going on."

The tired glare turned to a smirk, "if you say so, sir. Let me run something by you though, why do you even want to know? So you can do to him what was done?" Blaine's cold response took Harry by surprise and allowed Blaine to slip by without so much as a restraint from Ron or the twins.

"BLAINE!"

It fell on deaf ears, Blaine would fight if he had to, and Harry didn't have any right to get information about Kurt from him. He didn't have any foothold to learn anything about what happened after all. He wasn't even sure what had happened. Blaine had come across Kurt, laying face down on the sidewalk, bleeding from the head and the smell of burnt rubber filling his nose before the smell of blood coated his throat. He vomited, in the bushes of course, and between gagging, sweating and swearing, screamed for someone anyone to call 911.

Shaking himself from the memories, he headed to his new room. Kurt wasn't coming back to stay. He hadn't told anyone, not even the rest of the Warbler's that Kurt once removed from the hospital would be going back to McKinley High. Life wasn't fair, though nothing is ever fair.

* * *

"The doctor said I was good to go dad," Kurt's voice was soft. " He said I was lucky I don't have broken bones and that I landed in the bushes." His face was slightly swollen, his body did ache, but he did get away with his life and for that he was eternally grateful.

Burt nodded his head, turned to the doctor and started to grill him again. That was one scare he never wanted to relive ever again. Burt had lost his wife, gained a new one, but that didn't mean he could lose his only child.

Carole had been a wreck as well, and members of New Directions had filtered in when Kurt had awoken from his induced coma. Asking how he felt, if he needed anything, Mercedes' and Rachel had been thoughtful to do his hair every so often to help him feel better. Finn had been overly brotherly; Puck had surprised him by asking if Kurt wanted the person who had swerved to hit him dead. Sam had been a major surprise, smiling at him and held his hand for a bit. Kurt couldn't figure that one out at all. Blaine came by when he could and always told Kurt he hadn't been followed. That confused him, greatly. Why should he worry about someone following Blaine? Had something happened that he wasn't being told?

That had all played out two days ago, after finding out about being possibly transferred back into McKinley, pending Kurt's approval, and Sam offering to help Kurt move things. He hadn't missed Blaine's glare at the bottle-dyed haired teen. Everything was just so jumbled and confusing for him. With his dad supporting him, along with the crutches, for when Kurt felt tired and out of breath. He had rolled his eyes fondly at his father's overreaction.

Shaking his head once more, his doctor had told him his thoughts would be all over the place while his memories tried to reconnect the memories he had lost. Smells, sights, and sounds would help him as well, even when stories would seem outlandish and odd, he was told to keep an open mind.

Blaine wasn't looking forward to today, it was a horrible day altogether and he was running late on meeting the Hummel-Hudson family at the main entrance. Sliding the jacket over his shoulders quickly, he quickly walked and groaned aloud when he ran into the one man he was hoping to not see today. He didn't think his own mask would hold in this situation.

"What do you want, Potter?" Blaine was not being defensive today. Harry hadn't even asked the right people, Burt had called asking why Harry hadn't known what was going on and only from Blaine saying not to tell Harry what happened, had he held his tongue. Weren't Kurt and Harry dating?

"I've asked around if someone could tell me what happened to Kurt," Harry brushed off the Potter part. He was going against his own rules at the insistence of his friends. "They've been threatened to hold their silence or have a law suit. Even Burt had told me, that YOU had said not to tell me anything. What happened?!" Harry was also done, he was tired of his friends getting at him to realize he had fallen for both boys, and to stop being an arse and see he had two people who deeply cared for him, not just one anymore. That half the school had already thought the three to be dating.

Blaine, to his own astonishment had scoffed, and moved to push past Harry. Ignoring the pain in his heart; when their shoulder's brushed, felt his breath hitch when Harry had grabbed his arm. He wanted to shake it off, and another part of him wanted to just turn and cry into Harry's chest and tell him everything. He couldn't. Kurt didn't remember, and that would hurt Harry. That would make Harry push Blaine away because Harry didn't want Blaine, he wanted Kurt.

"….Blaine, I'm asking as nicely as I possibly can," Harry's voice was tense. "I'm getting pissed off that no one will tell me what's going on!"

Blaine nodded, and Harry let him go. Turning to face Harry head on, he let everything out, his rage, his pain and most of all his feelings of being one-sided loved by two men now. Two men that had held him tight and made the demons in his head lessen for a short time.

"You ended it with him. With us! You really want to know why no one will tell you anything!? It's none of your damned business! Back off Harry, for his sake and for yours back the hell off! I've played nice, we… I gave you the room you oh so desperately wanted! He shut himself off, he pulled in on himself and where were you then!? You don't GET to decide when to care for someone, my Lord," Blaine put as much disgust in that last title as he could. "It's funny, that title fits you now. You are a Lord. You feel like we… I should bow down to you and say oh yes my Lord this is what happened… or oh no my Lord this is what..."

Harry's body just reacted. Blaine couldn't believe it. Neither could Kurt, when the headache hit him full force from seeing this teen's hand on Blaine's arm. Harry, was it?! Why did that name cause his heart to hurt and his mind to scream so loudly. Deep down, he was jumping for joy to see the two lip-locked, and slightly turned on from it. Almost as if this was what his heart wanted… But that was just silly, wasn't it? He had a crush on Blaine, or rather a hero-worship of him. So why, did he cry a little, and why did he smile through it the tears. What had he forgotten that was so important to his heart, but not so important to his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: So I SERIOUSLY thought about, making a different what if scenario out of this: To make another change, and leave you all hanging or go against that then for it and then against it again. Yeah it got even confusing for me, so whilst I try to get this from outline to story format, you'll have to bear with me on the ride. I apologize for the major delay in updating and no I don't have a Beta. I ended it somewhere different. And my characters are fighting me on this. I think it's because I actually gots my cuddles on last night. ^.^ lemme know what you all think!


	3. Memory Tango 2

A/N: Okay besides the few minor errors I made… like Burt's name… *Sighs* I just want to thank you all for the major support and the favorites and follows. Just a minor heads up I only have three to four more chapters planned for this AU within an AU. Doing this brought about my own burner of ideas and it's on the back simmer. So here after a month's delay (again!) I present chapter 3! And yes I broke the fourth wall! Oh and the jumping… yes that's intentional. Poor Kurt I addled his brain.

**Of Memories and Lightwaves**

* * *

"This is the bed we shared," Blaine's voice sounded echo-y. "It was nice and warm, and felt so much like home before I came out to my parents. - made it feel like that for us both, don't you think?"

Kurt spun on his heel, the doorway he had walked in from was gone and the bed lay out before him. What the hell was going on!? This felt like something out of a bad movie or even worse a bad fanfiction. "Blaine… where are we?" Kurt's voice seemed to echo in the empty room save for the bed.

Laughter was his answer and that upset Kurt, Blaine had never sounded that cruel to him. Turning fully to look at his best gay friend, Blaine's form seemed to morph into Karofsky of all people. _Yeah,_ Kurt thought to himself, _definitely a bad dream or a bad fanfiction. _The room melted away as well as Blaine had transformed into his tormentor. He shut his eyes to the world around him, he knew without looking where he was: The locker room all those months ago.

* * *

Using the crutches, Kurt moved as fast as he could away from the lip-locked couple. It hurt now, the pain in his heart that he couldn't understand. One thought filtered through and he knocked it away quickly. He somehow KNEW he was still a virgin and that did nothing to stem the pain. His crutches and feet carried his body to the choir room in Dalton and he stood in the center of the room panting. He felt deep down, the pain like being shoved into the light after being held in the deepest of darkness. One dream had cropped up, the one of him and Karofsky in the locker room from when he was in his coma. He wouldn't dwell on that now; he had reality to focus on.

"Why didn't you just tell me you where dating someone Blaine," Kurt muttered to the empty room as he sat on the leather couch. A soft knock on the wooden frame jolted Kurt to his surroundings and smiled softly at Finn.

"Hey dude," Finn started and ignored Kurt's glare at being called dude. "Found this on your seat, figured it was meant to come in with ya or something." Finn walked up to Kurt and handed over a Griffon Brooch. "Little girly, but hey it's cool, ya know?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn's lack of tact, some things just hadn't changed in the six or so months and Kurt was glad for that. Mutter a soft thank you, Kurt stared at the item his "brother from another mother" handed over to him. Pain induced into his head and heart. Why was this item just fleeting in his holey memory? Love, he could sense in his emotions from this item, but that was all.

Noticing his brother stood by his side, worry on his face, Kurt waved him away, "I'll be up to the room in a second to help you get the items we need." Finn seemed to be searching Kurt's face now, but Kurt had closed down easily. Nodding and grasping Kurt's shoulder before he could protest, Finn walked out of the room.

Turning again in his seat, he set the brooch on the table at his feet and softly, he felt words fall from his lips in a song he had just heard what felt like a lifetime ago.

"Softly we tremble tonight,  
picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,  
I said I'd never leave, you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life."

Kurt sang his heart out now, though his voice wasn't like the artist's it felt right to sing this last song to an empty room, just like his memories and heart.

"Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me..."

Had he paid a price for his happiness he had gained here? Or was it nothing of happiness he had gained here. All he could truly remember was feeling so left out in these walls. Captured and being forced into a role he neither wanted nor would have allowed to take up. New Directions had said they would die for him in a sense, hell even Santana had offered her protection from anyone and everything. Everyone had probably been so frightened at his near death.

"We made plans to grow old,  
believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse,  
Are we the same people as before this came to light?"

He felt more than heard the Warbler's enter the room behind him. Had he changed so much, even his own voice that had dropped enough to fit the song much easier? They had joined in, some trying to come up with the beat to match the bitter sweet song that poured from Kurt's soul. Memories, just fragments of the last few weeks hit him. He felt like he had played a game of cat and mouse, but unlike what he thought, he was the cat. So who was the mouse? Blaine? Or this Harry guy? The brooch felt like Blaine's sense of style, but he somehow knew it wasn't.

"Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me... "

The Warbler's had finally been able to find the tempo of the song, keeping it going with Kurt singing solo. Blaine sat across from him and nodded to let him know he wanted the next line of the song and Kurt was something… some emotion he couldn't quite place. Blaine was suddenly cast in a different role to his heart and mind. He was glad Blaine found someone, but Kurt felt betrayed and yet not. Dear Gaga why was everything so damned confusing!?

"You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah...  
You said that you would die for me... "

Blaine's voice sounded broken on the last part, and Kurt knew why. Burt had told him about the panicked call from the ambulance, and the frantic call when his father hadn't shown up yet. Kurt reached over and squeezed his hand, as he took a breath to take back over the lead for the song. He wasn't surprised when Blaine mixed his voice with Kurt's. By all things Gucci they sounded good together. Taking a feather from Santana's hat, he thought how it sounded like their voices were intimate with each other. However, he knew someone else's voice had matched his high with a low.

"Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me..."

Bringing the song to a close, Kurt smiled softly at his friends he had made in the group of acapella boys. Somehow, they looked at Kurt with acceptance in their eyes, almost knowing he was leaving this same day. Words of thanks wouldn't leave his mouth and words of sadness that he was going back to McKinley and to move on to National's without them. Words of apologies for his stupid run in with a car but that memory wouldn't fade and he refused to talk about his one major moment of weakness.

A cleared throat and the moment was totally broken. One of the staff stood there looking uncomfortable in having broken up what seemed like a sad moment. They had to though, "Mr. Hummel, you're father is waiting for you at your dorm room. He doesn't have the key to get in."

Said staff member walked away quickly the clacking of shoes on marble floor, silence was broken again by mumbling Warbler's and Kurt chuckled softly. It felt like he was at a funeral not a place of happier vibes. Shaking his head and standing slowly with the help of Je- Kurt blinked, "I know you're name, I'm sure I do… I'm sorry, but thank you."

He nodded a pained expression on his face. Harry wouldn't be happy to hear about this. Blaine spoke the words Jeff wanted to himself, "You could always stay…" Kurt heard the undertones, in that one simple statement. When had he become so accustom to reading Blaine!? He had enough trouble reading - Pain spiked in his head again. It was getting on his nerves, this sudden pain at the thought of one simply name.

"Time didn't stop, Blaine," Kurt said shortly; the pain spurring his temper. "We discussed this in the hospital. He's said he's turning over a new leaf, and I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Blaine sat shocked, he sounded like Kurt before the accident suddenly: The accident being when Harry and Kurt were together. How could the boy not realize what was happening to his own actions? Blaine saw the flinch in Kurt's eyes at his own words. How did you address the fact, you were hiding something big from your best friend?

Kurt took Blaine's silence as his answer, so he continued, "I'm missing six months worth of memories, the doctor doesn't know if things are going to come back to me, AT ALL! I can remember the fear of leaving McKinley but I also remember the fear of being trapped in these walls. I can remember someone important to me, but it doesn't match up. You and I aren't dating, you would have told me! So what exactly am I missing?"

Blaine looked away, out towards the expansive lawn and couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. He remembered Kurt looking out that same window when they heard Harry singing all those months ago. He remembered in that moment trying to stop Kurt from feeling anything for Harry. Speaking of the Brit where was he? He always came by to listen to Kurt sing, Jeff had told him that much.

Shaking his head and leaning on the crutches, Kurt limped from the room as the Warbler's parted for him like the Red Sea. Silence was his friend anymore, maybe his head would stop aching so much back at McKinley.

* * *

Under the open window, Harry stared down at his open hands, tears in his eyes unshed. Kurt couldn't remember him. That thought kept chasing itself around his head. That wasn't part of his plan, give the boys sometime to rebuild themselves, and try with all his might to get a three part relationship a chance. It was the most sensible thing for him to do, but now this? The pieces left scattered on the floor and Harry felt like a little kid all over again. The time frame added up, when Fleur had fled from the school in such a hurry. Had Kurt been the one her driver had hit!? That didn't make sense, Fleur would have made her driver stop and check on the boy, but hadn't Kurt come up to him that same day? Nothing was adding up in his head. Standing up slowly, dusting off his pants, and chancing a look inside; Harry saw his next plan of action. It was right there, left by Kurt himself: His one perfect key to getting Kurt back and possibly Blaine with him as well. It was a stretch, it was going to be ruthless and maybe, just maybe, things would be easier for them both with everyone on the same page this time. What did he have to lose anyway, besides his heart? What was a heart anyway, Luna would know better.

Texting Jeff quickly and nodding when the boy grabbed the key, he walked off a small piece of hope budding in his heart.

* * *

Blaine slammed the large text shut and felt his anger boil beneath his skin, this wasn't supposed to be happening! Everything wasn't suppose to fall apart the moment Kurt left. With Warbler practice done, and studies left to focus on. Harry had vanished again from the school and no one was sure where he had gone, not that Blaine cared.

Picking up the book he was studying from, and with a flick of his arm, it went flying into the wall. Panting and picking up the next book, he let that fly as well. With each thud, each throw, Blaine let out his frustration of the day. Stopping mid throw on his large History tome, he turned towards the door and scowled at Luna.

"Well!? What do you want? To come gloat I take it, come to rub salt in my wounds," Blaine cried out at the usual spacey girl. Smirking in triumph at her scowl he continued his rant, "Kurt saw Harry and I kiss, perfect revenge for him isn't it? Too bad Kurt doesn't have a single damned memory of his time here. He won't remember you, Ron, the twins, hell he doesn't remember me or Harry at all. So Ron was right, we didn't know how to play against him."

Luna's scowl faded as Blaine's voice cracked and tears he didn't even know he was shedding tumbled down his face. She felt bad now, oh don't get the girl wrong she enjoyed someone's pain, but only when she was the cause of it. This pain though, was like looking at Harry after the Ginny incident, and that bothered her.

Holding up her hands in surrender and turning on her heel, she called over her back, "A wise woman once told her student: _What the heart has forgotten, the body remembers. What the mind hides, the heart echoes._"

A/N:

So this took longer then I thought. After my attempt at something serious, and my failure I could slightly finish this chapter I'm not to fond of it to be honest. Also this is where all the parallel's end between the AU of the AU and turns into a different story altogether so there's only two chapters left. Thank you everyone for the support I love you all :)


End file.
